youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Strange
Weisman, Greg(2012-4-28). Question #15979. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-9-19. | species = Human | designation = A11 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = STAR Labs | powers = | equipment = Rannian jet pack | first = 201 | voice = Michael Trucco }} Adam Strange is a scientist at STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative. Physical appearance Adam Strange is a caucuasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with a white lab coat and grey pants. He also has an ID card hanging around his neck. History Early life Adam Strange worked as a scientist for the Erdel Initiative; his main task was maintaining the Justice League's Zeta-Beam technology. He was accidentally transported to Rann by Sardath, a local scientist. After they devised a way to communicate with each other, Sardath introduced Strange to his enhanced Zeta-Beam research. He told him his technology had been stolen, and gave him a device with which he could track it before sending him back to Earth. 2015 At STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative, Adam and Eduardo Dorado Sr. scanned Blue Beetle and assigned him a designation. 2016 In the Watchtower, Adam Strange talked about Rann, where the Justice League are wanted criminals and Sardath on his use of zeta-tech being stolen. Adam Strange transported the Zeta Squad (Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy) to Rann. Adam introduced Zeta Squad to Sardath and Alanna. Miss Martian removed the language barrier between the two groups, which allowed Adam to discuss things through with Sardath, and Alanna a moment to express her feelings about Adam. He was quick to notify Sardath that they had discovered Kroloteans were behind the theft, but Sardath already knew—and had told Strange about it on their previous encounter. He had not understood it, and thought "Krolotean" was just a word for "thief". Alanna proposed using her father's experimental Zeta-Shield to stop the Kroloteans on Earth. Sardath continued his research on the project, and the others headed for the jungles of Rann to investigate a possible Krolotean hideout. They had to leave town in disguise; Alanna came along as a guide. At a mag-rail station on the edge of the city, the five of them boarded a train. As the doors close, two members of the Science Patrol boarded for a routine ID check. Not wanting to be discovered, Adam Strange distracted them by reciting part of ''Jabberwocky'', and lured the officers out of the train. He used his jet pack to make a getaway, back towards the city. Science Patrol was on the lookout for him, and he tried to elude the patrols. One officer had snuck up behind him; Adam managed to take him out by flying into him. Having shed his pursuers, Adam Strange returned to Sardath's lab. However, he discovered the telepathic link that allowed them to commincate, was gone. Zeta Squad returned back to STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative. Nightwing and Captain Atom were present to debrief them. Adam reported on Sardath's invention of the Zeta-Shield, and explained how it could aid them against the Kroloteans without compromising the League's Zeta systems. Adam and Eduardo Dorado Sr. made some final adjustments to the Zeta-Shield before activating it. The Team had brought Green Beetle to Taos. Adam was present during the debriefing with Miss Martian. Powers and abilities As a normal human, Adam Strange has no superhuman powers, but he is a genius scientist and (among humans) the foremost expert in Zeta Beam technology. * Multilingual: Adam Strange can speak English and is learning Rannian. Equipment * Rannian jet pack: is a device used on the planet Rann. The jet pack allows the user to fly. The pack has wings and produces blue flames when active. Appearances Background in other media * Adam Strange is a staple hero of DC's Silver Age. An archeologist transported to Rann by a Zeta-Beam accident, he became its champion and had many adventures in space. * This is his third animated appearance. He previously appeared in a cameo in Justice League: The New Frontier, and was voiced by Michael T. Weiss in'' Batman: The Brave and the Bold. '' * In the comics, Adam Strange is married to Alanna Strange and they have a daughter, Aleea. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Scientists